


Sorry, were you sleeping?

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, my shirt prompt, this is placed 5 months after the 'is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Maybe giving Harry a key to his new place was a bad idea.





	Sorry, were you sleeping?

Niall hears him before he enters the room.

Harry’s trying to be quiet but he keeps stumbling into Niall’s furniture before even taking his shoes off. Niall is tired and has to wake up really early to go to the studio for a recording session someone booked at 8 fucking in the morning, but he smiles over the pillow he’s hugging anyways, especially because Harry shushes himself as he walks in the apartment.

The nights are getting cold and it’s a little easier to fall asleep after wrapping oneself in quilts or blankets and putting some socks on. Niall bites his smile, hiding half of his face in the hoodie’s collar he’s wearing and waits for Harry to come in. Niall sighs and breathes the hoodie until he recognizes Harry’s fragrance, it’s too late to change without Harry noticing so he closes his eyes pretending to be asleep.

The door opens slowly, giving Niall chills all over his body the moment it creaks, he doesn’t need to look at Harry’s face to know his expression right now, his front teeth biting his lips, his eyes closed and frowning. He feels him walking on his toes, approaching the bed, so Niall lifts the blankets behind him, crawling into the bed to make a space for him.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Harry says quietly as he takes his pants off because it doesn’t matter if it’s freezing outside, he prefers to tangle their legs together like that.

Niall nods and yawns, letting Harry put both of his arms around his waist, he lets the pillow go and holds into his arms.

“You’re wearing my hoodie.” Niall can feel Harry smiling against the skin of his neck as he says those words. He nods again.

Niall swallows because he’s starting to feel his mouth dry and his chest warm. Harry starts kissing his neck and his shoulders over the hoodie and Niall is getting scared of the familiarity of the moment, Harry entering his apartment like it was his own, tangling in bed together at 3 in the morning, feeling Harry’s breathe on his cheek and hearing those little sounds of comfort he’s making.

The thing is, they’ve been seeing each other for over five months now, after Niall moved out of Anne’s house, and it’s been good to the point to terrify Niall the idea of falling in love with Harry without even talking about the _relationship_ they have. They haven’t established any labels and Niall can’t introduce Harry as his boyfriend to his friends because he doesn’t know what they’re doing and maybe he’s been childish but he can’t help to be scared when he has too much to lose.

“I gave your mom that key for an emergency, but you’re the only one using it.” Niall says as he interlocks their fingers.

“It is an emergency. Mom wants you to go to the house for movie night after work.” His voice is deeper and slower, like he’s about to fall sleep.

Niall turns around to face him and he holds his breath for a second because Harry looks beautiful in that old oversized white shirt, his eyes closed and his pink lips half open. He puts a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear, he’s starting to grow his hair again just like the pictures Gemma has in her phone and Niall can’t wait to see it, to untangle his hair with his fingers.

“She wants movie night at 3 in the morning?” he says as he touches Harry’s cheek with his finger, he smiles.

“No baby, after work.” Harry puts him closer, making him rest his head on his chest, so Niall starts drawing imaginary forms over his shirt. Harry pulls his face into Niall’s neck and breathes him in.

They stay quiet for a while, maybe long enough for Harry to fall asleep but Niall can’t seem to be able to close his eyes with all these thoughts in his head. Maybe he is in love with Harry, maybe he misses Anne and Gemma too much even when they see each other three times a week and maybe he hates this apartment a little more he’s telling his mom.

Niall smiles. It’s late and he should be sleeping but his brain is doing this thing where he creates scenarios in his head, like Harry meeting his mom and dad properly, maybe Greg and Theo too, and they love him, how could they not? And they could spend this Christmas in Ireland, maybe he can take all of them to Mullingar and drink hot cocoa and get drunk singing Irish songs. Maybe he could kiss Harry under the mistletoe that his dad always hangs in the porch.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Harry’s voice cracks in the middle of the silence of Niall’s room, making him jump inside his arms.

“You scared me.” He laughs, but when he looks up, Harry is already looking at him.

“What’s going on?” His expression in serious and Niall doesn’t want to ruin this moment.

“I wanna tell my mom about you.” He whispers, Harry frowns.

“What do you mean? Your mom knows about me, we facetimed her like two days ago.” He smiles, but there’s something missing in his eyes, the little sparkle he always have perhaps.

“I wanna tell her you’re my boyfriend.” Niall says, looking down at Harry’s hands now in his waist, they look big and he likes it.

“You… haven’t told her?” Harry takes his chin between his two fingers and makes him look up, touches his lips with his thump so Niall would stop biting them. Niall avoids eye contact and Harry finally understands.

“Oh no, Niall,” Harry takes his face with both hands, making him look right at his eyes, “We’re dating, you know that right? You’re my boyfriend.”

Niall is a little mad Harry’s smiling so big when this has been eating him alive.

“You never said anything!” if the lights were on, Harry could see Niall’s red cheeks.

“Neither did you.” Harry says, patiently as he kisses his lips softly. “I guess I was so busy apologizing for the way I treated you at the beginning I forgot to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Niall rolls his eyes. They have talked about it enough, Niall even felt sorry for him because he spent the whole week internalizing all that rage until he exploded in the kitchen. So Niall kisses him, smiling as Harry hugs him tightly.

 “Is it too soon to say _I love you_?” Harry whispers and he holds Niall’s hands to his chest. Niall is holding his breathe instead, biting his smile as he presses their cheeks together.

“Let’s save it for the morning.”

So, if Niall calls in sick to work the next morning because Harry wakes him up with a kiss and an _‘I love you’_ over his lips before bringing his breakfast to bed. His boss doesn’t need to know that. Or what they did before leaving the apartment to spend the day with Anne and Gemma.


End file.
